Game of Chance
by Snakebite Virus
Summary: When Mika was told he was going to be promoted, he most certainly wasn't expecting to be put in the Moon Wolf Company, a high-ranking police task force specializing in pairing humans and werewolves together. When a werewolf mafia gang goes feral and begins to wreck havoc on the city, Mika must learn to work together with his new werewolf partner. Yaoi, several pairings.


**The werewolf lore is different from normal; in this fic they are half human half wolf, but will be explained more in depth as the story goes.  
**

 **I have been in love with Owari no Seraph since the first volume came out in English, so it's about time I write a fanfic for it, right? ;D If you like the story, I would love to hear your feedback! If you feel inclined to, please leave comments and reviews; I always like to hear what you, the readers, think! I'm hoping you enjoy the story and look forward to seeing what happens next!**

 **Warnings: Potential violence, graphic sex, male x male, and anything else that may stem from a fic focused around the police and crime. Fantastic racism (humans towards werewolves) is also prevalent in this fic. If you don't like, don't read! Mika x Yuu is the main pairing for this series, but there will be others on the side as well.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of, nor any of the characters of, Owari no Seraph**

* * *

When Mika had been told he was getting a promotion, he definitely hadn't been expecting _this_.

The blond-haired detective clutched at his bleeding hand in shock, a small bite wound imprinted in the skin. Blue eyes stared at the small teen crouched on the ground in front of him, fangs bared in warning. Messy black hair almost hide green eyes glaring bloody murder at him, pupils blown wide with aggression. To be fair, it wasn't exactly a _teen_ that had bitten him; more like a werewolf adolescent. The black-haired boy looked human for the most part except for the large, black wolf ears currently pinned against his head and the black, fluffy tail curled between his legs. Regardless of _what_ he was, Mika still couldn't believe he had actually just been _bitten_.

"As I was saying," a rough voice, shaking slightly with amusement, interrupted Mika's state of shock, "this will be your new partner starting today. His name is Yuuichirou, though most of us just call him Yuu."

Mika finally turned his gaze away from the werewolf to gape in wordless shock at his new superior officer, Guren Ichinose. The man had a grin on his face as he spoke to Mika, his hands clutching the leash currently tied around Yuu's neck to prevent the wolf boy from attacking again.

Just yesterday, Mika had been one of the top detectives in his police unit. When he had been offered a promotion in the police force, he had readily accepted the opportunity to further boost his career. Unfortunately, his 'promotion' had turned out to be more of a transfer to another task force, rather than a promotion in rank. Now he was a rookie detective in the Moon Wolf Company, a separate police branch that specialized in pairing up humans and werewolves to work together.

Mika had heard a lot about the Moon Wolf Company before his 'promotion'. Werewolves were still not really accepted in society at citizens; most humans still feared them, and therefore created strict laws wolves have to abide by to 'keep them in their place.' Most werewolves were only allowed to live inside Kyotokyo's city walls if they were owned by a human - very rarely was it allowed for a werewolf to live independently. However, regardless of whether they were owned or not, there was one law that had to be abided by, no matter what.

"I- wait- but he's-" Mika sputtered as he looked back at Yuu, who responded in kind by narrowing his eyes and letting out a growl. "He's not even _domesticated_! He's completely feral!"

There was a time when werewolves were creatures of myth - a human that turned into a wolf once a month on the night of a full moon. Eventually they evolved into their current form, which was half human and half wolf. Many werewolves preferred to let their natural wolf instincts dominate them; these werewolves are known as feral wolves, and lived in the countryside outside of the city walls. Others wanted to reintegrate themselves into human society and chose to forgo their instincts and live with a more human rational; these werewolves are known as domesticated wolves.

The most important law of Kyotokyo was that werewolves that wanted to live inside the city had to be domesticated, and no matter how hard Mika looked at Yuu, he couldn't see anything other than a feral wolf.

"Really? You don't say," Guren commented sarcastically, making the blond-haired detective throw him a questioning look. "We found him orphaned outside the city walls when he was only a pup, so we took him in. It didn't take long until we realized he was too aggressive to be domesticated as a pet, but he was already too old by then to be released back into the wild. So we decided to make him part of the K9 unit."

After listening to Guren's words, Mika couldn't help but let his heart go out a tiny bit for Yuu - even though his hand still throbbed like hell.

"But, why me?" the detective questioned, unsure why _he_ of all people was being given a feral wolf to train. Besides the occasional police call that involved a werewolf, he didn't have much experience interacting with them - let alone owning or _training_ one!

"All my detectives are too hot-headed to deal with him. When I read your file, you seemed least likely to neuter the brat," the superior officer laughed, earning a shocked look from Mika. "Besides, now that you're part of the Moon Wolf Company, you need a K9 partner, and we don't have any other wolves available right now."

 _'Bullshit,'_ Mika thought bitterly, seeing through the man's lie instantly. Being part of the police's K9 unit was the highest honour a werewolf could ever get in the city, which meant there was _always_ wolves trying to get in. However, when he looked at Yuu again, who was still crouched flat on the ground with small growls rumbling in his throat, Mika knew he was the boy's last chance. It wasn't uncommon for the government to euthanize wolves they thought were 'too unstable' to live in the city, as well as too dangerous to release back into the wild for fear they would try and make their way back in again. From what Guren had told him, if Mika declined now, Yuu would most likely be on death row.

Releasing a small, worried sigh at his decision, Mika turned his attention back to his superior officer. "Alright, I accept."

"Excellent," the black-haired man replied with a smile, immediately passing Yuu's leash over to Mika. "You start work on Monday. Before you head out for the day, make sure you get him registered with the department's veterinarians."

And that was everything. Guren waved him out of his office before he closed the door and left Mika alone with his new partner.

Who wasn't co-operating. _At_ _all_.

Whenever Mika tried to walk forwards, Yuu would respond by grabbing the leash in his teeth, growling, and yanking backwards with as much force as possible - which was very strong, Mika soon came to realize, when he kept getting yanked backwards. One minute into their relationship and he was already getting irritated with the black-haired boy. Running out of steam, he eventually gave up trying to pull Yuu forwards. The two partners stared at one another in silence, green eyes narrowed and glaring, blue eyes cold with annoyance. That's when Mika began to notice the throbbing in his hand again and looked down to see a bit of fresh blood reappearing from where the leash must have rubbed against his bite wound.

He suddenly heard a breathy chuckle. With a shocked look on his face, he whipped his head up to see that Yuu was staring at his bitten hand, a shit-eating grin on his face as he looked rather _pleased_ with himself.

That was the last straw.

"Let's _go_ , Yuuichirou!" Mika resorted to calling the werewolf by his full name before giving a mighty tug, which surprised the boy and actually succeeded in yanking him forwards - only to have Yuu fall flat on his belly, arms and legs splayed out beside him, and refuse to move.

The rest of the trip to the K9's vet office consisted of Mika dragging Yuu along the ground, who still refused to cooperate in any way, shape, or form. All of the officers that passed them in the halls blatantly stared; many of them even had the nerve to laugh. He tried his best to ignore them as he continued dragging his 'partner' behind him, not even caring at that point if he was choking him with the leash. By the time they got to their destination, the detective was red in the face from both strain and embarrassment. Opening the office doors, Mika pulled Yuu into the reception area as far as he had to before finally releasing the leash and collapsing forwards with his hands on his bent knees for support, his chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath.

"Oh! Are you Yuu's new handler?" a female voice suddenly squealed from behind Mika, causing the detective to turn around to see who was speaking to him. He found himself face-to-face with a female nurse, her flowing wheat-coloured hair the same colour as her eyes that shone in excitement. A small smile pursed her lips as she leaned down towards Yuu, who suddenly got up and ran over to her so she could pet his head.

 _'That little-'_ So it was just _him_ that Yuu had a problem with, was it? The blond-haired detective ground his teeth together in mild irritation at the sudden change in the wolf's mood.

"You're in for a world of hurt," someone suddenly laughed as they entered the reception room from a side office. He was tall and well-built, his dirty blond hair tied back in a pony-tail and half-lidded brown eyes looking at him in a friendly manner. He was dressed in a white doctor's uniform that complimented the nurse's outfit worn by the woman. "Yuu doesn't like very many people and he's quick to bite those he doesn't like."

 _'Yeah, I know,'_ Mika thought bitterly.

"My name is Norito Goshi, and my beautiful nurse there is Sayuri Hanayori. Since you're in the Moon Wolf Company now, you'll probably be seeing us a lot when you bring Yuu in for his monthly check-ups," the doctor explained as he walked towards Mika, extending a hand to shake Mika's hand, who returned the gesture.

"I'm Mikaela Shindo, just transferred to the Moon Wolf Company today," he explained hastily, blue eyes turning to look at Yuu once again. "I've, er, never dealt with a werewolf before so I'm not quite sure what to-"

"But Guren still gave him to you?" Norito interrupted as he laughed huskily, shaking his head in exasperation. "That sounds like him, picking on the newbies. We can handle Yuu's check up, so for now you can just take a seat and wait."

As Mika sat in a chair lining the wall next to the office doors, he watched the doctor and nurse walk into one of the side rooms - with Yuu _happily_ following behind. The detective didn't realize he was clenching his hands into fists until his wounded hand began to throb again. Not only had he been given a feral werewolf as a partner - who seemed to like everyone except him - he also had to take said partner to work on Monday. Digging around in his pockets, he dug out his smart phone before touching the screen to turn it on. Today was Friday, which meant he only had the weekend to try and tame the werewolf enough for them to cooperate enough together. Right now, it seemed like a completely impossible task.

Groaning, Mika stuffed his phone back in his pocket before he slid down in the chair until he was hunched over in the most uncomfortable position possible, but at least it kept him awake. He didn't know how long he waited until the door finally opened again, the nurse coming out to fetch him.

After following her inside, Mika saw Yuu curled up on an examination table, asleep.

"We gave him sedatives, which should make it easier for you to get him home," she explained before taking a few sheets of paper that the doctor handed her.

"That's great, thanks," Mika breathed out a happy reply, to which the doctor laughed again. Sayuri handed him the stack of papers in her hands, which turned out to be a lengthy form he was required to fill out. He noticed the information about Yuu had already been filled out, but didn't pay much attention to it as he hastily scribbled down his personal information, as well as his police number and rank. As soon as he was done he handed the form back to Norito, who took the papers and exited the room to head back to his personal office.

"You're done! Yuu's officially yours. Oh, these are for you," Sayuri smiled as she handed Mika two dog tags. At first glance they looked like regular metal dog tags, but when he brushed his thumb over their surfaces, he realized they were actually miniature touch screens; one brought up his information, while the other brought up Yuu's information. _'High-tech stuff,'_ Mika thought to himself. All werewolves were required to wear dog tags, he just never paid much attention to them before.

"You'll probably want to get him a collar for those. We can give you a standardized metal chain for the meantime, but the department likes to see their K9s collared properly," she explained to him, quickly writing something down on a piece of paper before handing it to him. "That's a good shop to go to for basic supplies, but if you shop around you can find places that have better quality items too."

Mika nodded silently, looking down to see she had scribbled out an address for him. He looked up when she suddenly tapped him on the shoulder, her eyes suddenly sad as they turned to look at Yuu sleeping on the table.

"Hey... Take care of him, will you? I know he's a trouble maker but... Deep down he's got a good heart," she sighed sadly, clearly upset with seeing him leave the department's care. Mika wanted nothing more than to reassure her everything would be okay, but honestly, he didn't know that. As things currently stood, Yuu seemed to hate him, and even if Mika was rather forgiving and cool-headed, even he had his limits. He was only doing this in the first place because he couldn't bear to know he was the reason a wolf got euthanized.

"I'll try my best," was the reply he finally came up with, which at least seemed to give the nurse a bit of relief. Thanking her for her work, he walked over to Yuu and scooped him up bridal style. The black-haired teen was rather light, which surprised Mika considering how much trouble it had been to get him to the vet's in the first place. At least that made it easy for the detective to carry his new canine partner back down the hall, out the front doors of the police station, and to his parked car in the parking lot.

Opening the passenger door, Mika stuffed the wolf into the seat before buckling him in. Once finished, he got in his own door, started the car, and headed back home.

The drive didn't take long, only about ten minutes, which Mika was thankful for; not everyone got to live so close to their workplace, but he had been granted special privileges due to his exceptional work as a detective. After he finished parking his car, Mika once more lifted Yuu in his arms before heading into the lobby of his apartment building. He nodded at the security guard sitting at the lobby desk, who threw an inquisitive look at the werewolf bundled in the blond-haired man's arms, before scanning himself into the elevator and heading up to the tenth floor. After exiting the elevator, he made his way to the end of the hall before unlocking the door and entering his apartment.

It was rather large and spacious, which Mika welcomed now that he would have another body to occupy it. Heading to the spare room that acted as both a guest room and his office, he plopped the sleeping wolf on the soft comforter before heading back to the kitchen.

 _'What have I gotten myself into?'_ Mika let out a groan when exhaustion began to overtake his body. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a bottle of water before chugging the entire thing in one go. Remembering what the nurse had told him, Mika fished Yuu's dog tags out of his pocket to look at them. He wasn't sure how long Yuu would be knocked out for, but the address to the pet shop was close by his house, so he assumed he would be able to make it there and back before the wolf woke up. Besides, he may as well go while he was still able to; once Yuu was awake, he wasn't sure when he would be able to go to the store.

Shoving them back in his pocket, he headed back out of his apartment, making sure to lock the door before he headed down the elevator and back outside. Because the store was so close, he decided to walk instead of drive. Looking at the address once more to commit it to memory, he turned and walked down the street towards the store. It only took him five minutes to get there, which was rather convenient.

The detective felt a flutter of excitement in his chest as he opened the door to the store; he had never been inside a pet shop before, so he wasn't sure what to expect.

Regardless of what the government regarded them as, werewolves were still half human, so Mika was expecting to see things catered towards humans. What he didn't expect was what he actually saw once inside the shop. Everything he could see seemed more fit for caring for an _animal_ than it did a half human. The displays at the front of the store were covered in toys, blankets, food bowls, medicinal supplies, clothes, and everything else imaginable for taking care of a pet. Along the walls of the store were different styles and colors of collars and leashes; even muzzles. Moving past the toys and clothes, Mika headed towards where the collars were, even though he soon found his eyes lingering on the werewolf accessories. He still didn't know what he should have for Yuu. Did the werewolf require toys? Did he need more clothes? Right now the werewolf was dressed in a loose-fitting black shirt and sweat pants, but Mika assumed eventually he would need more outfits. But what should he buy?

Turning his attention back to the collars, his blue eyes roamed over the choices before he settled on a simple, black leather collar. Nothing too fancy, but he somehow felt it would look nice on Yuu. About to go pay for the collar, something suddenly caught his eye and he turned his head, noticing the back of the store was different from the rest. The lights were dark and black curtains created a sort of entry way to the area, making it hard to see what exactly was on the shelves. Curious, Mika walked towards the sheltered area before suddenly stopping, his eyes going wide at what he saw.

Slutty lingerie, whips, gags, cuffs, dildos- it was _filled_ with sex toys. With the way werewolves were treated, Mika knew it shouldn't be surprising that some owners had _that_ sort of interested in their pets, but it was still rather nauseating to think about. Shaking his head, he clutched his chosen collar in his hand before heading over to the counter.

Once finished and paid for, he headed back to his apartment, the bag containing the collar held in his hand. Unlocking his apartment door, Mika stepped inside, his body already beginning to feel the exhaustion of the day overwhelming him.

Eyes widened, mouth fell open, and the bag he was holding dropped to the ground.

His apartment was... _demolished_. Curtains were ripped from the walls, couches and pillows were torn to shreds with stuffing thrown everywhere, and claw marks scratched into the surfaces of his wooden furniture. Much of his fridge's contents was also spilled all over the ground and counters.

And there, sitting right in the middle of the mess, was Yuu. Green eyes glittering mischievously, the werewolf wagged his tail back and forth as he sat on the ground, looking rather pleased with himself as he flashed Mika another signature shit-eating grin. Mika could feel his entire body shaking with rage as his eyes looked every which way, still unable to fully comprehend what had just happened to his apartment. Everything was ruined and it was all because of that little shit sitting in the middle of it all.

"You..." Mika shook with anger as he took one step, then another into his apartment, hands balling into fists at his side. Cool-headed his ass; there was no way he was going to let that werewolf get away with this.

The detective lunged at Yuu, who took off right before he could be grabbed. Sprinting on two feet now, he dashed down the hall, back towards the guest room Mika had originally left him in. The blond chased after him, feet slipping as he ran on something oily on the ground - it felt like broken eggs. Dashing inside the guest room, he came in just in time to see a black tail disappear inside the connecting bathroom. Lunging forwards, Mika grabbed the door handle and yanked it shut, twisting the handle so it locked. For the first time since moving to his apartment, he was thankful the builders had screwed up and accidentally put his bathroom door on the wrong way. That way he could lock Yuu in the bathroom and the wolf boy couldn't get back out.

Still shaking with shock and rage, he slumped back against the door and fell to the floor as his legs finally gave out on him. Head fell backwards against the door as he let himself catch his breath, interrupted when he could suddenly hear clawing coming from the other side of the door, followed by _howling_. That dog had the nerve to _howl_ as if being mistreated by being locked in there!

"Shut up! You can just stay in there tonight!" Mika hollered at him, slamming his fist against the door to try and shut him up.

It didn't help. If anything, it only made his howling that much louder.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

* * *

 **Interesting fact: This story was actually originally going to be an Omegaverse fic, as well as told from Yuu's PoV. However I noticed there's not only a lot of OnS Omegaverse fics, but I also have two of my own, so I decided to try something a little bit different. That's how I came up with this idea, because it adds new dynamics to the story while also keeping possibilities that I had wanted to originally explore.**


End file.
